1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conference systems and, particularly, to a wireless conference system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless local area network (WLAN) such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) is commonly used in a short distance conference system. However, the cost for establishing WLAN is high, thus increasing the cost of the short distance conference system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless conference system, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitation.